


Sweet Streams (Are Made of This)

by Pixiisms



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Jealous Oliver Queen, Jealousy, Long-Distance Relationship, Multi, Social Media, Social Media AU, twitch streamer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiisms/pseuds/Pixiisms
Summary: Long distance relationships are nothing easy, especially when your boyfriend is a famous twitch streamer who has far too many friends to collaborate with.No he's not jealous, where did you get that ridiculous idea from?AKA: 5 Times Oliver was Jealous & 1 Time He Didn't need to be.





	1. 1. Cisco Ramon

**Author's Note:**

> So..... I wasn't planning on making a Sequel Fic to Stream Maker. But I got to writing a very VERY fluffy stream maker sequel during one of my classes instead of paying attention ( you know, like you do ) but I decided I needed some filler in between that fic and Stream Maker. So... Here we are. 
> 
> Thank you to the Olivarry Network for you Ideas & Coming up with plot points.
> 
> AND ANOTHER GIANT THANK YOU TO REBEL / NEEDFRICNDS FOR BEING MY AMAZING LOVE AND BETA AND ALSO FOR NAMING THIS FIC BECAUSE WHAT'S NAMING FICS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its normal for your boyfriend to drop everything he's doing with you for his roommate/ best friend.
> 
> Right??

Barry had his mic muted. Again. Oliver honestly should be used to his boyfriend muting his microphone every time one of his roommates decided to walk in during a nightly call. Typically it was something extremely personal, or something that had to be dealt with in that exact moment and couldn’t wait until they finished  when one of them needed to go to bed. Clearly it had to be the former, judging by Barry’s facial expressions. He watched carefully as Barry’s lips moved in the direction of whoever was out of view from the camera, clearly indicating it was a conversation that was occuring. Barry raised a thin finger toward whoever was dividing his attention, before clicking his mouse, static filling Oliver’s earbuds as the other’s mic was turned back on.

 

“Sorry babe, I need to cut tonight’s call short. Cisco’s demanding a roommate meeting right now, and I feel like if I don’t intervene we might actually burn the apartment down tonight.” Barry’s tone carried a slight worry as he glanced toward who was off camera which, if Oliver’s understanding of the situation was correct, had to be Eddie. Oliver tried to hide his disappointment in the fact that their call was over early, but simply gave an understanding nod toward the musician.

 

“Go be the peacekeeper. Just message me when you’ve gotten the whole Cisco situation sorted out. You owe me a double long call tomorrow though.”

 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” The sound of something heavy hitting the floor caused the two to jump in their spots. Barry’s expression shifting to one of absolute panic. “Gotta go, Love you!” The sentence was rushed, almost half-hearted before Oliver was left staring at his boyfriend’s Discord icon above the message ‘Call Ended.’ He remained on the screen for a few moments, contemplating switching to his mod tab, but he just couldn’t find the motivation to do it. This has been the third time this week Barry had to end a call early because of something involving Cisco. 

 

The first time was Cisco himself coming in.  He seemed like he had been crying, judging by the small sound bit he heard right before Barry had muted his microphone, got up from his laptop and vanished off screen. It was almost ten minutes before Barry returned and explained to Oliver he had something he needed to deal with. Oliver totally understood, simply sharing some loving words with his long distance boyfriend before ending the call and instantly going to work on some holiday layouts for the streams.

 

The second time, it was Hartley who had busted in, again, something Oliver had managed to pick up from the brief sound chip he had heard before Barry muted. This was two days after the last one, and all he heard was Hartley say a person’s name. Cisco. Barry didn’t move away from the camera this time, instead his face was lined with panic and fear almost, causing Oliver a great amount of concern for his significant other. He managed to lip read ‘call-’ from Barry before he turned to his camera and hung up the call. Oliver wasn’t going to lie and say he was shocked by the sudden action, how quickly he just ended it. Barry later explained something major happened to one of his roomates and he didn’t have time to say goodbye. Thankfully he made up for it the next night with excessive apologies and ‘I love you’s being muttered throughout the evening.

 

But tonight; tonight almost seemed like it could have been skipped. If Oliver has gotten a gauge of Barry’s roommates, surely Eddie could have diffused the situation himself, not needing to call upon the ‘leader of the apartment’, as Barry had jokingly called himself. Three nights in a single week has Barry dropped his call with Oliver to go and deal with something involving Cisco. And for lack of a better term, Oliver was jealous that Cisco had that ability. To have Barry drop everything for him when he absolutely needed it. To have the kind spoken brunet be there to embrace him when he’s down and without someone else. 

 

He wasn’t jealous of Cisco to be exact. He knew that Cisco was a long time high school friend of Barry’s who had always been by his side, along with the fact that Cisco was in the middle of an on again, off again relationship with something who he only knew by the screen name ‘GoldenGlider’. So really he had no worries of Cisco trying to woo Barry away from the gamer. 

 

No, Oliver wasn’t jealous of Cisco himself. He was jealous of Cisco’s proximity and accessibility to Barry. 

 

The blond shook his head; whether in denial of his emotions, or to remove the thoughts out of his head was undetermined. He removed the laptop from his titular location, placing it on his bedside table and shifted out of his bed.  He then transferred the headphones from the larger device to his phone. Almost subconsciously, his thumbs navigated their way through the multiple screens until the sound of his boyfriends voice filled his earbuds. A wave of relief seemingly washed over him as he left his bedroom and headed toward his office. 

 

It was the next morning when he got a notification from Barry, complaining about how it was absolutely unnecessary for him to get involved with Hartley and Cisco fighting over upgrades to his stream bot. He had tried to get a hold of Oliver again to attempt to resume their call, but of course Hartley threw something and killed their Wifi for the night. Oliver simply replied with a laughing emoji before listing a time for their next call, which thankfully, went uninterrupted.


	2. 2. Eddie Thawne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're just braining storming a love song for a random crush, not his boyfriend...
> 
> Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame the Olivarry Network for me posting this. I have 3 chapters done and I've started 4 and know what Im doing for 5 & 6, so better track record than Scarlet Butterfly (ooo self burn hahaha help me)

Oliver hummed to himself as he opened up discord. He glances over at his mentions, only to discover a glaring _15_ within a red circle above his subscribers discord server.  Eyebrows furrowed, he opened the server and scrolling to where the majority of the mentions were coming from; his channel dedicated to discussion on what’s happening within his friends streams. Before, it was reserved solely for ‘Team Arrow’, as Felicity had jokingly dubbed it, but once word got out that Barry and Oliver were dating, they allowed his subscribers to expand conversation to Barry and ‘Team Flash’ streams. He would occasionally get a mention or two within the channel, typically a friend publicly humiliating him, or if something adorably sappy happened on Barry’s stream that everyone required Oliver to see. But fifteen notifications all in one day? Something clearly happened that required his attention.

 

He was hesitant to open the chat, shocked to discover over five hundred new messages within there, all of them various levels of concern and freaking out. Of course the topic of this outbreak was hidden higher up within the chat, so Oliver had a long scroll ahead of him. He slowly worked his way up before coming across the first message within the new conversation, which subsequently was the first direct mention of him within the channel. All there was to the message was someone mentioning him and a video, clearly a fan made highlight from Barry’s stream. Solely from what he could see of the paused video clip, Barry was sitting atop his stool, guitar in hand, but he wasn’t alone. A blonde male sat on the ground next to the stool, a notebook placed open in front of him and another guitar placed on his lap. He couldn’t exactly make out the blonde’s face, with the gray play button hovering almost directly on top of it, leaving the streamer no choice but to press play.

 

The video comes to life, Barry tuning his guitar as he glances down to the other male, who was biting his lip in what Oliver could only identify as pure anxiousness.

 

“Aww, what’s the matter detective? Cat got your tongue?” Barry humors toward the other, which Oliver soon recognized to be Eddie, one of Barry’s three roommates. Eddie turns away from his notepad and glares up at the brunet, who simply laughs fondly before turning toward the camera, or if Oliver was to guess, his chat.

 

“Sorry for being nervous. I’m not an expert singer like you are Flash, and besides, this… this is really a personal thing. I don’t want this to come across the wrong way. I mean… It is a confession.”

 

“Which, might I add, is very brave of you to practice doing on a live stream.” Barry muses back to Eddie, who simply turns away from Barry and back to his notes.

 

“I just, want this to be perfect for them, you know?” Eddie’s voice was soft and nervous, and Oliver could swear he could see the faintest hint of a blush brushing across the mod’s face.

 

“Come on, Eddie, you got nothing to worry about, I’m sure whoever is gonna receive this confession is going to absolutely love it, and you for putting it out there. Shame you won’t tell me who it is.” Barry leans forward, putting his weight on his guitar as Eddie’s blush grows. The brunet chuckles at his fellow roommates pain as he grabs his notebook within his hand and smacks Barry on the leg, only making the streamer laugh even harder.

 

“Well maybe the person I’m trying to confess too is here and I don’t want him finding out about it until I actually am ready?” Eddie challenges, causing Barry’s eyebrow to climb his face in pure interest.

 

“Is that so? Well I hope the lucky guys likes the work in progress he hears. Let’s get this session started, shall we?” Barry dramatically strums his guitar as Eddie rolls his eyes and begins to tune his own. Oliver doesn’t even bother watching the rest of the clip, knowing that Eddie is probably writing a love song. Instead he begins scrolling through the chat, trying to figure out what the hell would warrant so many people directly tagging him in Barry doing a collab stream.

 

The lyrics. The lyrics apparently are the source of the outcry. His entire chat seemed to explode into speculations that Eddie had a crush on Barry, and that he was using this love song a way to confess to the musician his feelings, even though he was with Oliver. The blonde bit his bottom lip, letting his chat’s comments stew. He knew it was ridiculous. He’s had conversations with Eddie, on multiple separate occasions actually, and ever time they had spoken, Eddie showed no ill feelings toward Oliver, or his relationship with Barry. He was polite, kind, genuine, and all around a great guy.

 

 _Which is exactly why Barry would be great for him._ Oliver stopped scrolling at his own thoughts. Surely that wasn’t what was going on. Eddie isn’t the type of person to ruin someone else’s relationship for his own benefit. Besides, Eddie had known Barry years longer than Oliver had, if he had a crush on the brunet, he would have long confessed before Oliver appeared within the picture. And yet, looking at the lyrics that Eddie and Barry were brainstorming.

 

‘Even though you’re next to me, I know you’re heart’s a million miles away’

‘Your eyes so vast like the sky, mixed with colors I can’t describe.’

‘Your voice is what bring me home, knowing I’ll find you again.’

 

Could he be trying to confess to Barry? Oliver stared blankly at the last message of the chat, thankfully, a message from Laurel ending the whole conversation where it stood and threatening to put someone on Lian Yu if they dared to talk about it again. Biting his bottom lip with nerves that seemingly came out of nowhere, he closed his server and quickly navigate his way to Barry’s contact before clicking on the chat bar and freezing. His hands hovering above his keyboard as his mind raced a million directions trying to figure out what to type. He wanted to ask Barry who the song was about, but he didn’t want to come across as jealous, because he _wasn’t_ . He had no reason to be jealous of Eddie. _Right?_

 

The sound of discords call tone caused the gamer to jump in his seat, accidentally hitting his knee on the bottom of his desk and muttering a curse word under his breath. He trails his eyes away from the bruised limb and instead focused on the screen in front of him. Barry’s discord symbol hovering next to two options in the center of his screen. Almost like he was riding on instinct, Oliver clicked accept and waited. Only a few seconds later, his boyfriend’s face appeared on his screen, or at least the side of his face, as he seemed to be yelling to someone outside of his office.

 

“Just keep it quiet you two! I’m trying to have some fun with my boyfriend too!” Barry’s tone was partially laughing as the sound of a door closing clicked in Oliver’s headphones and Barry’s attention was fully shifted onto Oliver. “Sorry about that. Roommates will be roommates,” Barry muses with a genuine smile of joy as he watched Oliver’s expression. It must have still shown some form of discomfort as the brunet’s face morphed into one of concern rather than joy. “You okay Ollie? You look like you’re in pain.”

 

“What? Oh, it's nothing, I’m fine. Just got scared by the call notification and hit my knee against my desk.” It was an honest response, even if it wasn’t the full truth. The whole ordeal with Eddie still leaving a strange feeling in his stomach.

 

“How the hell did you get scared? 9pm, on the dot, like we always do. And to think that Mr. Punctual was caught off guard by a scheduled happenstance. Today is a day just full of surprises.” Barry leans forward on his desk, his head resting top his hands, which are propped promptly on the wooden surface. Oliver simply rolls his eyes at his significant other, his comment he finds slightly unusual.

 

“What do you mean today was full of surprises? What on Earth happened in your world today?”

 

“I had to help Eddie of all people write a love song. It was weird, I never pegged Eddie the type to do large romantic gestures like that, but there he was, approaching me right before a stream asking for my advice. Said I could use it as one of my lesson streams,” Barry explained to Oliver, who simply nodded his head as if he had no idea about the stream with the blonde that had happened earlier. He watched Barry intently, who seemed to be showing no hints that he had a love proposal be directed toward him. “It was actually really productive, and his lyrics were very well composed and put together for someone who doesn’t write music.” Barry muses, snapping Oliver out of his thoughts, realizing he missed half of what Barry just said.

 

“Oh really. Must have been quite the spectacle to whoever he sang it to.” Oliver mutters through gritted teeth, getting a frantic nod from Barry, who now was donning the widest, most excited smile (excluding the one he had when they first met in person). Oliver clenched his jaw slightly. He should have known that charming Eddie would confess his feelings for-

 

“Oh, definitely. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Ronnie blush so hard in his whole life!”  

 

Wait, what?

 

“Did you just say Ronnie?”

 

“Right?!” I was just as shocked when Ronnie was the one who Eddie called over and sang to! It was so adorable I seriously regret not filming it,” Barry gushes, smiling brightly at his friends happiness. Oliver relaxes a little, a small smile coming to his face as well. “I will admit it was weird hearing Eddie actually sing them. I never realized how many physical features Ronnie and I share, but it was still gosh dang romantic.” Oliver laughed at his boyfriend, his smile now more natural, relief filling him that his conflicted emotions earlier were simply spurred on by his fans speculation; something he realized he should have never taken to heart.

 

“Well I’m glad to hear they are happy. Hopefully they went over to Ronnie’s?”

 

“Seriously?! If I can’t be all over my amazing boyfriend who is six-hundred miles away, why the hell would I let Ronnie and Eddie be right next to my room? Fat chance!” Another laugh came from Oliver, his body now fully relaxing. Yep, definitely nothing to worry about.


	3. 3. Hartley Rathaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing your boyfriend blindfolded and in extremely close quarters with another is a perfectly justifiable reason for jealousy?
> 
> Right??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm totally not posting a chapter during school I have no idea what your talking about.
> 
> I would be uploading 3 & 4 however upon writing 4 I realized I have no idea where I was going with that chapter and had to start over so.... Have Chapter 3.
> 
> Also shout out of my Glorious Rebel for beta-ing like 3/4 of this chapter I love you dearly <3 <3

Laurel laid across the large sofa in the living room of her and Oliver’s apartment, casually scrolling through Twitch followings to see if any stream in particular would catch her eye. It was one of those days where she wanted to experience the thrill of a game happening live, without all the yelling of playing it yourself. So, watching other streams seemed to be the right decision. 

 

She stopped scrolling when the title of one stream caught her attention, causing the blonde to raise an eyebrow in pure curiosity. With a swift motion, her thumb tapped on the thumbnail and as quickly as the action, a live video feed appeared.

 

“I swear to  _ god _ I’m going to double your cut of the rent next month for doing this,” One of the two men within the video feed states, while the other simply chuckles, a cat like smirk lining his face as he leaned forward. 

 

“Aww, come on Flash. You agreed to this, you should have known this was coming.” Pied Piper says with his signature smooth voice, glancing toward the video camera and winking. Barry’s face morphs into one of unamusement, or at least that what she believes, being the brunet had a blindfold covering the upper half of his face. 

 

“You just said, ‘Hey, Flash, wanna do a colab stream? I need a non-gamer friend and you’re the only sad soul in this apartment who doesn’t play video games so I guess you really don’t have a say in the matter’ and then blindfolded me?! How is this agreeing to anything?!” Barry’s distraught tone made Laurel chuckle ever so slightly at her best friend’s boyfriend’s misery. But she wasn’t going to lie and say it was a little shady if that is what truly happened between the two roommates that lead them to this moment.

 

“Oh come on, you can trust me, I won’t do anything bad,” Piper’s tone seemed to be anything but trustworthy, so Laurel couldn’t help but pinch her eyebrows together in disbelief. The non-blindfolded streamer leans over Barry’s shoulder dramatically before reaching out of the camera’s frame. A moment later he was pulling Barry’s hands up, holding them by the wrist before smiling toward the camera and dropping them, with a soft ‘click’ in the background, indicating they were placed on a keyboard.

 

“Alright, you have to trust me Flash, and we both will make it out of this without wanting to kill each other.”

 

“Sounds fake, but okay, whatever you say Piper.” Barry deadpans back to his roomate, getting a chuckle out of the blonde. It was at that moment that Oliver decided to walk in the door of the large apartment,  door clicking softly as he made his way inside. He approached Laurel with a raised eyebrow, holding their coffee orders in one hand.

 

“What you doing out here?” Oliver questions Laurel, who simply turns her attention toward Oliver and gives a slight shrug. 

 

“Watching a Hartley stream. He’s doing a collab with Barry, and all I know is this is some BDSM style buildup,” Laurel says far to casually, causing Oliver to freeze slightly, narrowing his eyes toward his roommate. “Anyways, is that other coffee for me, or are you just too sleepy from last night-”

 

“Hold up, what is Hartley doing?” Oliver cuts Laurel off mid sentence, setting their coffee down on the glass table in front of the sofa before dropping next to his best friend and stealing the phone from her grasp. The sight he was greeted with was Hartley leaning over Barry’s shoulder, whispering something to him, as his boyfriend sits there with his mouth twisted in a way that Oliver could only recognized as uncomfortable, both of their hands out of the camera view. Laurel, meanwhile, reaches over to where the coffee’s were placed and grabs one of the cups, reading the label and taking a sip from it. “What the hell is that little shit doing to my boyfriend.” Oliver growls, his eyes hyper focused on the stream playing on Laurel’s phone.

 

Barry shrugs his shoulders in a manner that seems to hit the other male in his stomach, causing him to lift his hands up, a far too smug and sinister laugh coming from the other. 

 

“Hartley, I know how to play video games, you don’t have to treat me like I’ve never touched a keyboard before in my life.” Barry muses, tilting his head in the direction of Hartley, probably guessing he was standing over there by the weight that was off his shoulder.

 

“Sorry, Just wanted to make sure you knew where everything was on this keyboard.”

 

“You stole my keyboard from my office! How am I not supposed to know where everything is?” Hartley just rolls his eyes before moving to kneel next to Barry, turning toward the video camera and giving a wink to his viewers. Oliver’s glare at the phone only grew as his grip tightened around the edges, almost like he was ready to snap it in half.

 

“If you break my phone out of jealousy, you’re buying me a new one.” Laurel says nonchalantly, reminding Oliver of her presence. His attention moves away from the stream to glare stare at Laurel, his eyebrows pinched together in slight confusion.

 

“I’m not jealous.” Oliver states rather matter-of-factly, getting Laurel to snort as she was taking a sip of her coffee. Moving it away from her lips, she wiped the coffee off her upper lip before setting the warm drink next to Oliver’s.

 

“For real Ollie? You just yelled ‘What the hell is that little shit doing to my boyfriend’ at my phone, and I swear to god if looks could break something, my phone would have been shattered into a million little pieces. Don’t even try to deny it, that is straight up jealousy.” Laurel leans back on the sofa, snatching her phone away from Oliver’s grip, much to the older streamer’s disapproval. She spins her phone, so she can now see the chat as it scrolls by, scanning it rather quickly as she does so. 

 

“You saw what he was doing. That could be illegal, he could be hurting Barry for all we know. Heck, Barry doesn’t even look like he wants to be there. He could be banned for even thinking of pulling something like this on Twitch.”

 

“Ahh yes, a ‘blindfolded gaming challenge’ is definitely going to get Pied Piper banned on Twitch. Glad to know you’re looking out for Hartley.” Laurel deadpans before shoving the phone back into Oliver’s grip. His eyes shift downward to the title of the broadcast. 

 

“Leading my non-gamer roommate through Uncharted blindfolded” 

 

Oliver froze for a minute, reading over the title again and again. Before closing out the information box, allowing the stream itself to resume in the forefront, live and active.

 

“Flash you’re running into a wall.” Hartley says with a laugh, getting a pout from the musician,

 

“Well I’m sorry, Piper. All you said was follow the NPC, which mind you is pretty hard to do being, oh I don’t know,  _ I’M BLINDFOLDED?! _ ” Barry snaps back at Hartley, causing the man to laugh at his roommates misery. 

 

“Sorry, sorry. Go left a little and then go forward, I’ll tell you when to turn.” 

 

“Thank you, oh all seeing eyes.” Barry deadpans back, while Hartley’s laughter resumes at the response he was given. Oliver bites his bottom lip, before turning his attention back to Laurel, whose smug expression causes him to tense up, gently handing his phone back to her.

 

“You have to admit, it did look shady.” Oliver mutters to Laurel, as she claims the phone within her hands again and simply hums, a nod accompanying the noise. 

 

“Oh, yeah, any jealous boyfriend could see what you are were getting at, no doubt,” Oliver’s gaze shifted into a glare at Laurel’s comment, who simply shrugged, retrieving her coffee and taking a sip.  “And besides, Piper makes sexual jokes all the time in his streams, you should have known he would have overplayed the sexual aspect of the entire thing. But I guess your jealousy goggles got in the way.”

 

“I’m not jealous of Hartley, Laurel.” His tone was blunt, making Laurel’s face drop to an expression of anything but amused.

 

“Whatever you say Oliver. Just, try not to ruin their fun to much, or ban the dude next time he comes into your stream, okay?” The blonde pushes herself off the sofa, sliding her phone into the large pocket of her hoodie and gripping the coffee happily between both of her hands. “Anyways, thanks for the coffee run Ollie. I’ll do the next one, promise!” She spins around and skips (goddamn SKIPS) to her room before glancing back at Oliver. He waits a few moments until he hears her bedroom door close. He quickly reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. 

 

With graceful movements of his thumbs, he navigates his way to Hartley’s stream. The two men are still in the same position as earlier, Hartley laughing his head off as he kneeled to Barry, who's constant poute could only indicate his unamusement about the whole situation. Oliver didn’t realize how long he was watching exactly until Hartley stood up suddenly. He moved to behind Barry and swiftly untied the blindfold. The moment it dropped off of his boyfriends face, the musician's hands instantly move up to cover his eyes.

 

“Ow! A little warning next time? My eyes got acclimated to the dark, and you just go and blind me?!” Barry’s tone carried heavy sarcasm as he spun  around to face his roommate, who held the blindfold in his hand, and shrugged.

 

“Not my fault.”

 

“A lot of things are your fault, actually.” Barry states it so nonchalauntly that Oliver can’t help but release the smallest of a chuckle. The brunet stood up and stretched his arms before shifting out of the way, allowing Hartley to slide into his chair. “You’re paying a third of my cut of rent next month for putting me through that.” 

 

“What? That’s not fair at all!”

 

“With all the donations you got to screw with me? I think you got it covered,” Barry’s face morphs into a smirk as Hartley’s drops into a scowl before turning back toward the camera.

 

“Whatever, get out of here and go be all sappy and annoying with your boyfriend.” 

 

“It’s already ten?!” Barry’s eyes shift toward the corner of the monitor noticing the time. His face morphs into a straight line before he bends down, allowing his full face to be seen in the frame. “Peace guys, don’t expect to see me ever again, and don’t be surprised if Hartley has a sudden change of surrounding by next stream.”

 

“Get the hell out of here!” Hartley shoved Barry with his shoulder, causing the musician to stumble out of frame, his laugh clearly being heard until the sound of a door closing. Oliver found his eyes widening as well, glancing toward the time to find that, indeed, it was time for his and Barry’s nightly call. He also realizes that he’s been sitting in his living room, watching Hartley’s stream like a hawk for the last three hours, and not even paying attention to the gameplay itself. No, instead of enjoying the stream like any normal person would, Oliver was watching the webcam feed, or more specifically, Hartley’s interactions with Barry  for the past three hours. Scrambling to his feet, Oliver collects his empty coffee cup of the coffee table and sprints to his room, quickly setting up his laptop and changing into more comfortable clothing before the familiar ping of discord fills his room. He spins his attention toward the screen, finding the all too familiar notification from Barry. Oliver quickly lays onto his bed before initiating the call.

 

“I have put your teachings to great shame tonight.” Barry’s initial comment causes the older of the two to burst into laughter, bringing a smile to the musician’s face. The brunet pushes himself off his bed and walks away from the camera, back turned to Oliver as he reaches his arms in front of him and begins pulling his shirt off. 

 

“Are you talking about your little collab with Hartley?” 

 

“Oh, so you saw me miserably wander around for who knows how long and not being able to make it past the tutorial?” Barry spins around, shirt now resting around his arms as he raises an eyebrow toward his boyfriend.

 

“I may have caught the tail end of it.” Oliver lied, getting a nod from Barry as he tossed the garment across his room and walked out of frame temporarily.

 

“You know, I thought I would have at least made it out of the tutorial with the amount of gaming I’ve been doing since we started dating. You know, not make a total fool of myself. Clearly I was proven wrong.” 

 

“Hey, if I was in your situation, I probably would have done just as bad as you did.” Oliver attempted to comfort his boyfriend, who had now reappeared in frame, his jeans from earlier replaced with fuzzy pants and a loose fitting t-shirt draped over his thin form. 

 

“So you’re admitting I did bad?” Barry fired back, his signature sarcasm present in his tone as he flopped onto his bed and raised an eyebrow toward Oliver. 

 

“That’s not what I said.” Oliver quickly jumped to defend himself, getting a laugh from Barry who smiled warmly toward his boyfriend.

 

“I’m honestly surprised Hartley didn’t take controls away from me and kick me out sooner honestly.” Oliver feel his heart squeeze in a sensation that sadly is becoming all to familiar. He hated how Barry just mentioning Hartley’s name made his fill with this undesirable emotion, whatever it was. ( Not jealousy. He is  _ not _ jealous.) 

 

“Hartley seemed to be really touchy and close with you, don’t you think?” Oliver tried his best to pass it off as casual as possible, not wanting to seem like he was watching the other gamer get super up close and sometimes rest his hand atop Barry’s shoulder while he was directing him. Barry’s eyebrow rose up on his face at the comment.

 

“I mean, yeah maybe toward the beginning of the stream, but that’s Hartley’s type of humor, making you think the dirtiest thing possible and then making you realize that you are actually the gutter. Besides, if he got too handsy I’m pretty sure Cisco would have burst into his room and kicked his ass live.” 

 

“Why would Cisco come and kick his ass? Not that I wouldn’t have enjoyed watching that.” Barry laughs at Oliver’s side comment, shaking his head in pure amusement.

 

“I mean, how would you react if your boyfriend got all handsy with your best friend, which would never happen, by the way. I’m too scared of Laurel to even try something like.” Oliver’s eyes widened at this new information, as he finds himself adjusting the laptop so he could lean in slightly closer to the camera.

 

“I’m sorry, boyfriend?”

 

“Oh, I didn’t tell you Hartley and Cisco started dating? Turns out GoldenGlider’s brother is a giant asshole and threatened Cisco’s brother if Cisco kept dating his sister, so they broke it off for both of their sanities. Apparently Hartley had been hardcore crushing on Cisco and they decided to date.” A small ‘huh’ noise emerges from Oliver has he slumps back a little. The strange emotion that haunted over Oliver ( again,  _ not  _ jealousy)  seemed to dissipate almost immediately. 

 

“Well, don’t tell Laurel you’re scared of her. I swear it’ll all go straight to her head.” Oliver responds to Barry, only laughs in response, not fully aware of how honest that comment from Oliver was. The gamer adjusts himself back into a relaxed position, allowing himself to fully immerse himself into the conversation, the emotion now long gone. 


End file.
